Today, shower hoses are mainly manufactured from a plastic material, which softens when warm water flows through the hose. The hose becomes thereby easier to handle and more flexible, but if the water is very warm the hose will lose its firmness, which leads to that it easily collapses, i.e. when bent, it folds so that the water is stopped.
However, this problem was solved by the device disclosed in SE 500 365 C2, in which a socket shaped nipple was attached to a coil spring, which is freely movable in the hose, but this device is relatively expensive to manufacture and to mount. It must consist of non corrosive material, and since the price of shower hoses is pressed down the above mentioned device results in a significant price increase.